Coyote
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: //Song-fic//Me preguntaba como yo,itachi uchiha habia caido en este desierto.Y peor aun ¿Como un criminal rango S habia terminado en un bar sirviendo tragos?Pero,nunca me imagine que mi felicidad se escondia en esos matices amarillos del desierto.Itatayu


**Coyote**

Aun me pregunto como yo, itachi uchiha, pude llegar a este bar…¿Cuál fue la causa?, ¿necesidad?, ¿estupidez? ¿O simplemente aburrimiento?. Creo que ninguna cuadra con mis expectativas. Pero, como creo que, tienes una cara de desorbitado (a) al leer esto, lo explicare mejor. Como saben, mate a mi clan…jodidamente ese dia fui etiquetado como lo peor de la aldea, un traidor que eligió el odio de su hermano y perder a su familia para salvar a Konoha. Pero, lastimosamente, nadie cree eso. Hui de mi aldea, con ganas de morir, hasta que no tengo idea de cómo cai aquí. Si, en akatsuki, pero, ahora en un bar en medio del desierto. Eso según el lider para sacar información y bla bla bla. No es del todo un desierto…bueno, si, es un desierto pero esta poblado. ¿Por qué? Por el rio que pasa a unos kilometros de ahí. No son muchos, pero si hay tuberias para que llegue el agua a una casa. Es una mini ciudad solo que en un habitat tan jodido…hace tanto calor de dia…y tanto frio de noche…no comprendo a quien se le ocurre hacer una ciudad ahí. La naturaleza es perfecta…aunque muy calurosa: de dia, variados matices cafes cubren el alba, mientras que de noche, es el azul profundo que predomina, por que, ademas de rio, hay un mar, que, esta mas cerca que el rio. No hay muchas plantas…solo cactus y flores de cayena, creo que eso es todo. Mi trabajo en el bar era servir tragos, para lo que era bueno, al igual que konan. Pero a veces pein se aprovechaba de mi y me mandaba a hacer cosas que yo ni al caso. Pero tenia que aguantar eso…y mucho mas.

Un dia, precisamente en los que a pein se le ocurre ponerme a hacer trabajo que no son, me encontraba arreglando una lampara que se habia fundido, sin mencionar, que ademas tenia que clavar unas maderas en ciertas partes del local. Termine con las lamparas y fui con las maderas…eran podidamente muchas…pero Sesori estaba para ayudarme ahí. No por que lo obligaran. Si no por cuenta propia. Estabamos en nuestra tarea cuando de pronto, para romper aquel silencio asfixiante Sasori pronuncio palabra:

-¿sabes? Se rumora que unas gitanas han venido a este pueblo…

-Hmp…genial, las putas gitanas…

-No les digas asi…sabes que no todas son iguales- dijo el tratando de animarme

-No me interesa contagiarme de sida ni otra asquerosa enfermedad asi que…que te jodan las gitanas.- dije para terminar la conversación.

Porque no queria seguir hablando de gitanas, ya se que, no solo aquí, si no en todos lados las consideran unas putas profesionales; no me arriesgo a revolcarme con alguna aunque me pagaran. Termine mi trabajp ya entrada la noche. Me disponia a retirarme a mi cuarto a descansar cuando, una cabellera anaranjada atrajo mi atención. Era mi odioso lider, preguntandome yo que hacia ahí, rompi el silencio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece _pein?_- eso ultimo lo pronuncie con desden.

- Te prohibo que vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre asi- añadio en un tono cortante y gelido, propio de el- quiero que muevas tu trasero hasta la cocina y saques la basura

-Joder…¿se supone que yo sirvo los tragos o que soy la sirvienta?- espete- Solo falta que me pongas mi traje de mucama

-Si sigues resongando, no dudare en hacerlo- me amenazo friamente- y, tu no solo sirves los tragos, puedes ser lo que yo quiera si asi lo deseo- aclaro en tono cortante- ahora largate a hacer lo que te ordene, y yo que tu me apuraria, por que dare la entrega de encomiendas en 5 minutos en el lugar de siempre- dijo para poner punto y final a la conversación.

¿Qué mierda tenia que hacer yo sacando basura? Eso me pregunataba, se suponia que mi lugar estaba tras la barra. Tome las bolsas y me dirigi hacia la parte de atrás del local, donde se ponia la basura. Abri el bote y deposite la bolsa ahí, pero de pronto, empeze a escuchar pequeños gritos ahogados que provenian de un local vecino que era nuestra bodega. Saque un kunai y me dirigi hacia la parte de atrás de ahí, sigilosamente. Ante mi sorpresa vi, a un asqueroso tipo tratando de violar a una gitana, ella era muy bella, tez blanca y figura fina y discreta, pero muy sensual, cabellera roja y unas hermosas orbes color de la miel, ataviada con las tipicas prendas que lleva una gitana, solo que en colores negro y rojo.

-hmmm….ahh…d-dejame maldito…-ella sonrojada a mas no poder forcejeaba con el tipo, hasta que logro darle una patada.

-¡agh! ¡dejate maldita puta!- le grito el para seguir con su trabajo.

¿Qué podria hacer yo? Dejarla ahí, o ayudarla…algo me impulso a ayudarla, a pesar de que era una gitana, uno de los seres que mas me repugnaban.

-¡dejala maldito cabron!- dije para avalanzarme sobre el. La pelea no iba tan facil, pero yo, por mis habilidades saldria bien librado.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡largo de aquí!- le grite a ella antes de darle el golpe final al cabron ese.

Antes de que pudiera voltear a verla, ya se habia ido, pero, se olvido de un pequeño detalle: habia dejado, esa ligera tela que colgaba de su cintura, no era un cinturón, mas bien era como un trozo de tela casi transparente de color negro rectangular, con pequeñas piedras rojas. Ella amarraba esa prenda a su cintura. La tome y la guarde en mi bolsillo, tal vez eso seria recuerdo de esa muchacha. Entre al local y me dirigi a la planta alta, directo a la sala donde se supone que darian la entrega de encomiendas. Gire el pomo y entre como un rayo, tomando mi lugar en la larga mesa.

-Tienes 3 minutos de retraso- espeto pein con su voz gelida

-Hmp…

-Bien, comenzamos- añadio el pelinaranja.- Konan, de ahora en adelante tu trabajo tambien va a estar en la barra, junto a itachi, ya no seras camarera, no me gusta que esos tipos te vean asi…-aclaro pein- ¿entendido?

-Hai…-alcanzo a decir la peliazul

-Sasori, ya no te encargaras del mantenimiento, ahora podras hacer tu show de marionetas lunes, miércoles y viernes, solo procura no romper nada

-¡hai! Arigato pein…-añadio el pelirrojo, mostrandose emocionado por su futuro _"debut"_

-Dediara, tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti…-hizo una pausa, al mismo tiempo que el de la roca lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos- jugaras poker y otros juegos de apuestas con los clientes…

-Etto…-añadio deidara- ¿Esto fue por que te gane la vez pasada en poker?- pregunataba deidara, dejando asombrada a la mitad de la sala.

-Callate, y solo ocupate de tu labor cerrando la boca.

-Hai

-Bien, kakuzu, estaras en la caja, pero mucho cuidado con hacerme trampas- decia pein haciendo girar su rinnegan.

-Esta bien, no lo hare…aunque por dinero…

-Calla, o te mandare a hacer el mantenimiento- amenazo pein

-Esta bien, esta bien, me callo

-Bien…itachi, seguiras en la barra, pero ademas te encargaras de llevar la contabilidad del deposito

-Genial…-dije con desden

-¿ es que prefieres hacer el mantenimiento?

-NO…

-Bien, tobi, esta semana te toca a ti el mantenimiento

-Esta bien, tobi es un buen chico y hara el mantenimiento bien, pein-san- añadio el enmascardo, sonriendo por debajo de la mascara.

-Zetsu, esta vez tu te ocuparas de la musica, el piano sera.

-Bien…-decia el hombre-planta.

-Por ultimo, kisame, tu seras el camarero…procura no asustar mucho a los clientes

-Esta bien…-decia mi compañero con desden.

-Es todo, ya pueden retirarse.

Tras decir estas palabras, en menos de un parpade todos habiamos salido de la sala, incluyendome. Subi a la tercera planta y me dirigi a mi habitación. Llegue y di un portazo, seguido de eso me deje caer en el mullido sofa de mi cuarto. Me quite la ropa y me meti a la ducha, dejando que el agua fria quitara aquel cansancio de mi mente, junto con la imagen de ella, de esa gitana. Aun asi toda la noche no pude dormir, el recuerdo de esa gitana no dejaba de atormentar mi mente, era tan preciosa…su cara tan angelical…no parece que ella fuera una ramera cualquiera, pues me supongo que una cualquiera se hubiera dejado violar por un tipejo asqueroso como ese.

De nuevo la siguiente semana, estuvo llena de trabajo, habia tragos que servir y cosas que arreglar, sin mencionar que no hacia nada bien, mas que servir mis tragos, todo por culpa de esa gitana que se aparecia en mi mente: curiosamente siempre la soñaba bailando solo para mi y el sueño acababa en lo mismo: mis sabanas mojadas. Justo hoy se habia vendido mucho tequila, precisamente de mi marca favorita. Ya hacia falta traer unas botellas, asi que deje a konan ataviada con el trabajo mientras iba a buscar el preciado licor a la bodega. Rapidamente entre en ella y busque el tequila mientras tambien yo servia un poco en un caballito que habia ahí. Disfrutaba mucho de su sabor hasta que algo me saco de mi tranquilidad: un forcejeo y diversos gritos de mujeres. Sali, con botella en mano a ver que ocurria y no lo pude creer: la linda gitana, de hace una semana atrás forcejeando con una chica de por aquí, a juzgar por su voz creo que estaba hebria, ademas recuerdo haberla visto minutos antes en el bar. Agarre el licor y rapidamente se lo deje a konan, ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo el trabajo asi que, ella podria sola. Sali inmediatamente preguntandome de nuevo…¿Por qué la protegia? Si yo odiaba a los gitanos. La gitana estaba encima, propiciaba golpes a la cabeza de la otra y una que otra vez azotaba la cabeza de la contraria en el piso. La chica de abajo solo alcanzaba a aruñar la cara de la otra y meter alguno que otro golpe; hasta que, como pudo saco una navaja y le propicio un corte no muy profundo a la otra en su trabajado abdomen. Solo un grito escuche de ella, seguido del cual la sangre empezo a emergir como una cascada, enseguida amarro un pedazo de tela a la herida para detener la hemorragia, mientras la otra iba a atinarle el golpe final. Arrebate la navaja de sus manos y la tome del cuello.

-Sueltame…¡maldito travesti sueltame!

-¿Cómo? Ah, ni lo sueñes…-añadiendo eso active mi poderoso sharingan haciendola caer en genjustu. La deje ahí tirada mientras me acercaba a la otra.

-¿estas bien? Solo aguanta…- dije mientras la cargaba dispuesto a llevarla al hospital que estaba cerca de aquí.

-D-dejame…este es el fin…-añadio ella, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y pude ver a traves de ellos miedo; el miedo que cualquier ser humano sentiria al ver su vida amenazada de esa manera.

-De ningún modo- respondi - aguanta, solo eso te pido.

Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de que echara carrera loca hacia el hospital. En el camino iba supervisando su estado, horrorizandome mentalmente al ver que ella se ponia mas debil y palida, ante cada zancada, ante cada metro que recorria, aun asi, mi velocidad creo que no era suficiente para llegar a tiempo al hospital. Como a medio camino, ella, mas palida que nunca solo me sonrio y planto un beso en mi mejilla, para después perder el conocimiento. Toque mi mejilla…sus labios plasmados con algo de su propia sangre estaban ahí, en mi mejilla; después toque su frente: estaba hirviendo, sin mencionar que apenas y respiraba. Voltee mi cara hacia el horizonte…si mal no recuerdo faltaban como unos 50 metros para llegar y ella ya amenazaba con ir a la otra vida. Tenerla entre mis brazos, delirando y dudando si vivir o morir me hizo recordar el dia de la masacre…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sucedia esto a mi? Ahora tal vez la mejor solucion era dejarla morir…no, yo no podia, no podia perderla y no lo haria. Me arme de fuerzas y de nuevo empeze a correr a una velocidad increible hacia el hospital, mientras, suministraba un poco de chakra hacia su corazon. Una vez que llegue, los medicos se hicieron cargo de todo, pero aun asi tuve que donarle un poco de mi sangre, creo que fue medio litro, eso fue todo. Pregunte si podia ir a verla, y, como era de esperarse la respuesta fue un no. Al otro dia regrese, con un ramo de flores de Cayena y, de nuevo pregunte. La enfermera me dio una etiqueta de identificación con mi nombre y de una vez pude entrar. "Habitacion 333 ", murmure para mi mismo mientras me dirigia al bendito noveno piso por las escaleras. Una vez enfrente de la habitación, trague saliva y gire el pomo de la puerta, una vez abierta entre. Ella estaba ahí, inerte en la cama pero bella como siempre. Me sorprendi, pues no tenia ni una marca en su preciodo rostro, en cambio, aquella muchacha habia quedado en un estado deplorable, por no mencionar la ola de moretones que tendria en el cuerpo. Me acerque y deje las flores en la mesita de noche, en un pequeño florero con unas rosas marchitas. Tire las otras flores y regrese a sentarme junto de ella. Su belleza era cautivadora, aunque estuviera dormida. De pronto senti una necesidad de acariciarla, pedirle perdon, porque, al fin y al cabo las gitanas no eran lo que yo me imaginaba. Tome su mano; era suave como los petalos de las cayenas, empeze a acariciarla haciendo circulos imaginarios, para seguir subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello y después llegar a su mejilla. Una vez ahí ella entreabrió los ojos, dejandome ver esas preciosas orbes color chocolate.

-H-hey…¿tu eres el de antes, verdad?- pregunto mientras frotaba sus ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima.

-Si, soy yo

-Arigato por traerme aquí Uchiha-san, de no ser por ti hubiera acabado en un ataud- dijo ella sonriendome.

-Un momento…¿Cómo supiste que soy un Uchiha?- pregunte con asombro, que yo supiera casi nadie sabia del clan, y aun menos estando extinto.

-Ah, por tus rasgos fisicos, conozco algo de tu clan

-Dime lo que sepas- ordene seriamente

-S-solo se que se definen por ser de piel blanca, cabello y ojos obscuros, ademas de una habilidad de linea sucesoria…pero no recuerdo su nombre, es algo de los ojos.

-Correcto, es el sharingan-dije activando el mio

-Pues eso, no me gusta verlo por que una vez me hicieron caer en un genjutsu- me comento ella haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Esta bien, solo no nos veas a los ojos- dije sonriendo y acariciando su cabello- ahora, cuentame de ti…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-M-me llamo Akeno Tayuya…-me respondio, al mismo tiempo bajaba la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa? Es un nombre muy bonito- añadi haciendo que se sonrojara

-Pero tu no me haz dicho el tuyo- espeto ella

-Ah, cierto, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi- dije mientras le tendia la mano, ella la agarro, correspondiendo dulcemente

-Un placer conocerte, Uchiha-san

-Bien…pero tu…ese clan no me suena conocido…

-Te contare solo si prometes que sera un secreto –dijo con aire melancolico

-Bien, sera un secreto

-Esta bien…-lanzo un suspiro largo- Mi clan proviene de la aldea de la hoja, al igual que el tuyo, yo soy originaria del pais del fuego- hizo una pausa- vivia feliz ahí, hasta que, un tipo llamado Madara Uchiha, por lo que se, le lleno la cabeza de estupideces al hokague e hizo que nos echaran de la villa- termino ella, al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una lagrima de sus ojos.

-Es por eso que estas aquí…

-Si

-No llores, a pesar de que soy un uchiha no te hare daño- dije limpiando las lagrimas de su bonito rostro- que yo sepa el idiota ese no ha mandado a matar a nadie, si es que sigue vivo…

-Presiento que si sigue vivo…

-No te preocupes…pero, mejor cambiemos de tema

-Bien

-Tu cabello es tan precioso…rojo, mi color favorito- dije, al mismo tiempo saque una cayena del florero y la puse adornando su cabello- es rosada, no pude conseguir negras- dije sonriendo y haciendo que ella tambien lo hiciera -¿vez? Cuando sonries te ves mas bonita

-A-arigato uchiha

-Espero que te den pronto de alta…¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco adolorida…pero creo que estoy bien- me respondio sonriendo

-Que bien…vendre a visitarte todos los dias, pero, prometeme que no volveras a llorar

-hai, arigato, uchiha- dicho esto planto un beso en mi mejilla, justo después tuve que irme, pues mi jornada de trabajo empezaria pronto.

Camino a casa no dejaba de pensar en esa bella sonrisa, y en ese cabello tan espendido y suave…ella y mi trabajo en el bar, aunque no pareciera, son mis dos grandes amores. Esta vez realizaba mi trabajo feliz, ante el asombro de mis demas compañeros, pues ahora ya tenia un motivo mas para seguir viviendo. Segui con mis visitas al hospital pero, me entere que al otro dia ella seria dada de alta.

Ya era ese dia en la mañana. Pase a la floreria como era mi costumbre por un bonito ramo de cayenas, esta vez de colores y agarre camino hacia el hospital. Una vez ahí como era costumbre, ya conocia a la enfermera en turno asi que, enseguida me dio la etiqueta con mi nombre y entre dirigiendome escaleras arriba a la habitación 333. Entre y me encontre con una sonriente Tayuya que, estaba siendo revisada por el medico. Una vez con el permiso del medico, emprendimos camino escaleras abajo.

-Neh, uchiha-san- pronuncio para romper el silencio- ¿Cómo sabias que salia hoy?

-Era un secreto…entre la enfermera de piso y yo- dije guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

-Ya veo…-dijo ella sonriente

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte, como siempre en cada visita.

-Te preocupas mucho por mi, uchiha, estoy perfectamente- dijo dedicandome una bella sonrisa.

-Bueno…te portaste bien en el hospital ¿eh?- dije pícaramente- asi que, te traje esto- añadi y al mismo tiempo tendi suavemente el ramo de flores.

-¿para mi? ¡arigato! – menciono, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba, ya estaba completamente recuperada.

-Pero, una cosa mas- añadi yo en tono serio- como sabes, yo no puedo ser tu angel de la guardia, no puedo estar ahí cada vez que te metas en problemas, asi que trata de no hacerlo de nuevo.

-E-es que…¡ella me provoco!

-¿Qué te dijo?

- Sucia, ramera…-dijo ella cabizbaja, a lo que agarre suavemente su menton e hice que sus ojos se encontraran con los mios.

-Tu sabes lo que eres…no te dejes llevar por lo que te digan los demas

-L-lo se pero yo no aguanto que se me provoque asi…deberias de saberlo

-Yo no lo hare

-¿sabes? Aun siento que te debo algo…

-No me debes nada

-Bien…-hizo una pausa para luego tomar el mismo tono serio que yo- escucha, no puedo ser tu angel de la guardia, no puedo estar ahí si te metes en problemas con alguna gitana asi que escucha con atención- me arremedo para después tomar su tono normal- lo que te voy a decir es un secreto de entre mi "clan", si yo fuera pregonandolo ya me habrian cortado la cabeza- añadio para enseñarme una pulsera de oro, la cual tenia un brillante grande color rojo sangre, un rubi- ¿ves esta piedra? Es un rubi

-Claro…debe ser muy caro

-No baka, me refiero que, esta piedra, te dira la categoria de cada gitana- añadio ella ante mi asombro- las rojas son de adivinas, las azules de putas profesionales, las que portan piedras verdes se encargan de seducir hombres para Luego estafarlo en juego, las de piedras negras se encargan de llevar asesinatos asi que, quisiera que te cuidaras bien de ellas y, por cierto, podemos tener mas de una clasificacion…pero, que quede en secreto- dijo ella levantando el meñique

-Sera secreto- dije yo entrelazando mi meñique con el de ella.

-¡arigato! Pero, tengo que irme asi que…-se acerco a mi mejilla y planto un beso- matta ne, uchiha- dijo para desaparecer por la ciudad.

-Nos vemos…-dije yo algo sonrojado.

Desde ese dia, no la volvia ver, si no cuento mal, en un largo mes. Por mas que la buscara, no podia encontrarla y mira que la buscaba hasta en los lugares mas reconditos de este bendito lugar. Nunca la pude encontrar y mi alma y cuerpo me la pedian, la necesitaba, necesitaba ver esa melena roja moverse al ritmo de la suave danza que el viento le proporcionaba, necesitaba ver esa sonrisa tan blanca y esos ojos color chocolate reluciendo en el terrible suicidio del atardecer. Todo mi amor hacie ella lo habia plasmado en una cancion, que tocaba al ritmo de mi guitarra, la practicaba casi todas las noches. Era mayo, en ese mes se llevaba a cabo una pequeña fiesta al aire libre para dar gracias a un dios de esa region. La tradición era encender una fogata en la tarde, ofrecer adornos que constaban de: una flor de cayena amarilla, una rosada y una vela, estos eran encaminados al mar para que se los llevara flotando, se ofrecían justo al anochecer, de ahí venia el banquete y danzabamos toda la noche, o hasta que la fogata se apagara. Era la primera vez que iba a estar en una fiesta, pero yo no tenia ganas de ir. Por lo que supe después pein ya se habia comprometido para ir, poniendo todo el licor de parte del bar. No tuve mas remedio que ir. Entre a mi cuarto dando un portazo, todo era tan agobiador y no estaba de humor para fiestas. Tome mi guitarra, era de color negro pulida, y empeze a tocar unos acordes, justo cuando eschuche un suave toque de nudillos.

-Adelante- dije con mi usual voz fria

-Soy yo- dijo Sasori, mientras se adentraba en la habitación

-¿Qué quieres?- dije yo con desden

- Pein me mando a decirte que de nuevo estaras en la barra, pero no se te ve animado

-No tengo ganas de ir- dije friamente

-Anda…conoci a una gitana preciosa…cabello rojo, orbes chocolate…¿Cuánto cres que me cobre?- dijo con un aire pervertido

-¡que te jodan! ¡se quien es y ella no es ninguna puta!

-¿ah si? Ya lo averiguaste de seguro ¿verdad?

-maldito cabron…-dije al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lo agarraba de la camisa y lo azotaba en la pared

-Ella va a ser mia, uchiha- menciono el, la sangre fresca bajaba en un delgado hilo que recorria su boca hasta llegar al menton.

- Ni lo sueñes, cabron… me asegurare de que ella este alejada de ti, y escuchame bien…si llegas a tocarla te despedazo- dije activando mi mangekyou sharingan.

-Tsk…esta bien, hay mejores…

-No lo creo- afrime para que el saliera de la habitación dando un portazo.

Enseguida entro pein, yo me preguntaba ahora que mierda queria…¿Qué otra estupida encomienda querria?

-Itachi…-dijo friamente- quiero que hoy en la fiesta toques tu cancion esa…

-me niego rotundamente, yo la hice para alguien, no para hacer un espectaculo

-Podras dedicarsela si esta en la fiesta, pero ¡vamos! Necesito que la toques

-esta bien…solo lo hago por la musica, no por ti- aclare

- Bien, es todo, presentate en una hora abajo por que nos vamos

-bien…- dije yo para que pein abandonara la habitación.

Estuve…como 5 minutos recordando como idiota a Tayuya, mirando hacia la nada. Yo mismo me pregunte por que la recordaba, si ya estaba al alcance de mis manos de nuevo. O al menos lo estaria en una hora. Cuando Sali del agujero de mis pensamientos me dirigi a la ducha y después me vesti: llevaba unos jeans negros algo deslavados y una camisa roja de botones y mangas cortas, combinada con una corbata medio anudada negra. De ahí solo me entretuve en preparar mi guitarra y enfundarla. Pasado el plazo del tiempo me dirigi hacia abajo y todos emprendimos camino con licores y comida hacia la playa. El calor ya empezaba a moderarse, anunciando la caida del sol en unas cuantas horas. Era lo que yo llamaba _el terrible suicidio del atardecer_. ¿Por qué? Por que un atardecer fue precisamente el que se llevo mi cordura cuando asesine a mi familia, fue el que me quito lo que mas queria pero, al parecer ahora me lo estaba devolviendo; si, definitivamente, me lo estaba devolviendo en forma de una preciosa mujer de cabellos color de la sangre. Tan hundido estaba en mi pensamiento que no me di cuenta que estabamos a unos pasos de la playa. Enseguida comenzamos con lo nuestro, al menos eso yo hice, los tragos volaban con rapidez, el tequila se acababa y el sonido del mar acompañaba mi agonia por verla, solo a ella. Llego la hora, la hora en la que tendria que cantar, para el mero entretenimiento de toda esta gente. Tome posición enfrente de la gran fogata, acomode mi guitarra y mencione palabra:

-Esta cancion, aclaro que es totalmente mia- dije haciendo una pausa, tratando de encontrar esa melena roja de entre todos hasta que la encontre, me dirigi hacia ella y la tome de la mano trayendola hacia mi lugar- esta cancion va dedicada para ti, Tayuya, porque tu fuiste mi inspiración para hacerla- dicho esto la sente junto a mi y la vi a los ojos; estaba mas preciosa que nunca ella se acerco y me susurro: - solo regrese por ti…y para ti- dicha frase saco una sonrisa a ambos, dejando admirados a todos mis compañeros de akatsuki y haciendo que todas las chicas miraran con envidia a tayuya mientras resoplaban molestas. Volvi a mirarla, llevaba una tiara de cayenas rosadas en la cabeza y un vestido corto color negro, eso me indicaba que habia dejado sus dias de gitana, solo por mi. Sonrei de lado, todo concordaba con la cancion, pues era el atardecer, pronto empeze a tocar los primeros acordes de la cancion, hasta que la voz salio de mi boca:

(N:/A: La cancion no me pertenece, es de Buck-tick, se llama coyote y aclaro que esta la traducción en cursiva debajo de la misma linea, asi que prácticamente el uchiha solo conta lo que esta en letras normales. Otro consejo: escuchen la cancion. Tambien aclaro, lo que pongo entre parrafo y parrafo de la cancion que, como ven esta centrada, es lo que piensa itachi al momento de cantarla.)

Nozoitara dame sa nido to modorenai yo iin da ne

_Es inútil desear volver a verte, regresar es imposible, pero seria lindo poder hacerlo_

Tengoku e no rasen mushaburui hitotsu iku ze

_Avanzare por la espiral del cielo con un estremecimiento de emocion_

Recuerdo que le hice esta cancion en ese amargo mes que no pude gozar de su compañía. Si, efectivamente era inútil desear el volver a verla, pues mi sola fuerza de desarla no me ayudaria a encontrarla. Aun asi, cuando veia aquel cielo azul, me recordaba el dia en que salio del hospital, y por consecuente su linda sornisa. Ver el cielo me hacia estremecer de emocion, por recordarla a ella, a nadie mas que a ella. Para esto estaba como poseido cantando, para mi en ese m omento no existia nadie mas a mi alrededor que ella. Cantaba y cantaba mirando esas orbes chocolate: las llamas de la fogata se reflejaban en ellos, rojas al igual que su ardiente cabello. Yo poseido por su belleza seguia, ahora me preparaba para los siguientes acordes, mis manos punteaban con gran habilidad las cuerdas, mas por deseo que por habilidad.

Anata no namae kuchizusami shikabane fumishime tada aruku

_Murmuro tu nombre para mi Andando sobre los muertos, mientras camino simplemente_

Recuerdo cuando no te tenia…murmuraba tu nombre para mi solo, alucinaba contigo por las noches, era como tener una intensa fiebre, una fiebre de amor, la cual deseaba ansiosamente que tu vinieras a curar. Si, andaba sobre los muertos, o mejor dicho sobre los recuerdos de mi clan…me recordo a esa escena, la escena final de mi clan, andaba sobre tanto cadáver mientras simplemente caminaba.

Ore no namae yonde kure tooi tooi ano hi no you

_Por favor, llamame como lo hiciste hace tanto tiempo_

Boku no nama yonde onegai mou ichido

_Te lo ruego, di mi nombre una vez mas_

Ore no namae yonde kure tooi tooi ano hi no you ni

_Por favor, llamame igual que aquel dia tan, tan lejano_

Queria oir tu voz una vez mas, estaba sumido en una profunda agonia, de la cual sin ti, me seria difícil despertar. Deseaba que pronunciaras mi nombre de nuevo, solo di mi nombre una vez mas, por favor, llamame como lo hiciste en ese dia, tan lejano…eso era lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

Kamikazari ni haibisukasu yuuyake yake ni suicide.

_Una cayena adorna tu cabello en el terrible suicidio del atardecer_

Senaka no hone kishimu hodo

_En un abrazo tan estrecho que rompe tu espina_

Dakishimetara hitotsu kai yurushi no kisu wo kudasai

_Si pudiera abrazarte tan solo una vez mas, te rogaria por un beso_

Mou nido to konna yuuhi ni aenai darou

_Quiza no volvamos a veros bajo esta puesta de sol_

Recuerdo pefectamente esa escena, fue el ultimo dia que te vi a ti y a tus ropas de gitana. Fue el mismo en el que saliste del hospital, el trabajo ya se habia terminado y habia salido a la playa a cavilar, cuando te encontre, era el atardecer…en su punto mas maravilloso, una cayena adornaba tu cabello. Solo llegue por detrás de ti y te abrace tan fuerte que casi rompi tu columna…intercambiamos las ultimas palabras, todavía las recordaba, si tan solo hubiera podido abrazarte una vez mas…

Anata no te no naru hou de to aruiteiru mou sugu sa

_Camino siguiendo el sonido de tus manos aplaudiendo, estare ahí muy pronto_

Yurari kage wa yure dorori ore wa hau iku ze

_Tu sombra ondulante se estremece, mientras me arrastro hacia ti lentamente_

Si, caminaba, caminaba siguiendo el sonido vacio de tus manos aplaudiendo, sin destino alguno, solo a donde me guiaban mis instintos, solo para encontrarte…nunca lo hacia, solo lograba enterrar tu recuerdo mas profundamente en mi, me arrastraba hacia ti lentamente, mas sin embargo nunca podia alcanzarte.

Shikabane fumishime tada aruku

_Andando sobre los muertos, mientras camino simplemente..._

Ore no namae yonde kure tooi tooi ano hi no you

_Por favor, llamame como lo hiciste hace tanto tiempo_

Boku no nama yonde onegai mou ichido

_Te lo ruego, di mi nombre una vez mas_

Ore no namae yonde kure tooi tooi ano hi no you ni

_Por favor, llamame igual que aquel dia tan, tan lejano_

Konya wa yake ni kirei da yuuhi to kimi to shiosai

_Esta noche es terriblemente bella, estando contigo, la puesta del sol y el sonido del mar_

Mune wo yaki kogasu jounetsu

_Mi pecho arde con pasion abrasadora_

Dakishimetara odoru kai YES no kisu wo kudasai

_Si pudiera abrazarte, ¿bailarias conmigo? Por favor dime que si puedo besarte_

Mou nido to konna yuuhi ni aenai darou

_Por que seguramente no volveremos a vernos bajo esta puesta de sol_

Eso era lo que sentia, cuando pronuncie esas palabras ya era de noche, esto era como un sueño. Habia soñado contigo, la puesta del sol, el sonido del mar…pero mas que nada en tu compañía, en esa fogosa melena roja, esas orbes color chocolate y ese maravilloso cuerpo que tenias…bueno, que sigue teniendo, porque, en realidad, eres preciosa como el mar.

Kamikazari ni haibisukasu yuuyake yake ni suicide.

_Una cayena adorna tu cabello en el terrible suicidio del atardecer_

Senaka no hone kishimu hodo

_Mientras te sostengo tan fuerte como para romper tu espina_

Dakishimetara hitotsu kai yurushi no kisu wo kudasai

_Si pudiera abrazarte tan solo una vez mas, te rogaria por un beso_

Mou nido to konna yuuhi wa

_Por que este atardecer no volvera jamas..._

Konya wa yake ni kirei da yuuhi to kimi to shiosai

_Esta noche es terriblemente bella, estando contigo, la puesta del sol y el sonido del mar_

Mune wo yaki kogasu jounetsu

_Mientras mi pecho arde con pasion abrasadora_

Dakishimetara odoru kai YES no kisu wo kudasai

_Si pudiera abrazarte, ¿bailarias conmigo? Por favor dime que si puedo besarte_

Mou nido to konna yuuhi ni aenai darou

_Por que seguramente no volveremos a vernos bajo esta puesta de sol_

Termine de cantar y enseguida los aplausos se hicieron presentes, al igual que salian de los ojos de tayuya algunas lagrimas, escurriendose por su rostro, sutilmente. El resto de la noche fue excelente: conviviendo con todas esas personas, sobre todo con tayuya, me la pase muy feliz, pero, aun la deseaba, y debo admitir que mucho. Mi deseo esa noche me arrastro a planear lo que haria para que fuera mia. Decidi que, seria por la noche, en la bodega de licor que teniamos junto al bar. No podia salir ningun sonido de ahí asi que era mas que perfecto. La atraeria hacia ahí en una determinada noche con el pretexto de darle a probar un nuevo licor. Habia un sofa-cama ahí que yo mismo habia metido, por que a veces me quedaba ahí, cavilando simplemente, pues ningun sonido entraba ahí. Ese lugar era endemoniadamente tranquilo.

-Itachi-san ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?-preguntó inocente mi pelirroja. No le conteste, solo me acerque y comencé a besarla lenta y pausadamente, aquellos labios carnosos y suaves me llevaban al mismo paraíso terrenal, ella comprendió mis verdaderas intenciones cuando llevado por la pasión que sentía por ella comencé a acariciar sus piernas por debajo de aquella grande falda negra, ella arrejuntaba más su cuerpo con el mío, sentía aquellos pechos tibios aplastarse contra mi pecho, me acorralo en la entrada mientras yo me recargaba y ella estaba sobre mí, su respiración serena estaba en mi cara mientras yo la apretaba más hacia mí.

-Itachi-san…quiero hacerlo contigo- susurró a mi oído de una manera muy sensual y melosa, su voz erizo mi piel, sentí más ganas de ella, abrí la puerta mientras entrabamos desbordando pasión a aquella bodega donde solamente la luz de la luna llena se colaba por un pequeño tragaluz, pude ver aquellos ojos chocolate deseosos, sonreí lentamente mientras íbamos a dar aquel sofá-cama. Ella me sentó y se quedó entre mis piernas, yo solo pude observarla desde abajo mientras veía su figura, comenzó a quitarse lenta y sensualmente aquella estorbosa falda negra, luego aquella blusa como si de la era medieval se tratase, aquella mujer, mi pelirroja estaba perdida en el tiempo, se quedó en ropa interior solo para mí, aquellas negras y finísimas telas cubrían los pedazos de carne que yo ya deseaba más. Mis manos se dirigieron a sus caderas, comencé a besar su perfecto abdomen mientras mis manos comenzaban a masajear su trasero lentamente, ella suspiraba y enredaba sus finas manos aquellas que descifraban el futuro con solo tocar otra similar, en mi obscuro cabello y bajaban hasta mi espalda por debajo de la tela. Ella comenzó a quitar mi camisa, mis pantalones ahogaban aquella carne caliente que deseaba por Tayuya. Yo me incline hacia atrás apoyado por mis manos, Tayuya se montó sobre mi mientras acercaba aquella deliciosa boca a la mía y nos besábamos sin descaro alguno, disfrutando del sabor del contrario. Ella se poso sobre mi erección y yo deje escapar un pequeño gemido en la boca de Tayuya. Lentamente comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia aquella parte y comenzó a acariciar por encima de la tela mientras yo suspiraba a su oído. Llevada por la pasión, desabrocho mi pantalón y dejo fuera el producto de su deseo, yo rompí sus bragas y la despoje de ellas, nos acomodamos mejor en el respaldo del sofá y comencé a entrar en aquella estrecha entrada, ella suspiró, me quede dentro para no ser tan brusco y ella comenzó a moverse lenta y sensualmente ante la falta de placer, sus movimientos serenos me hacían perder el control y susurrar su nombre de una manera ronca. Ella gemía y se movía cada vez más rápido, yo acariciaba aquellas caderas, besaba aquellos deliciosos pechos y delineaba su espalda, comenzamos a movernos mas hasta que llego aquel momento donde derrame mi esencia en aquel cuerpo sensual.

-ita..itachi-kun- se quejó mientras se tensaba y llegaba aquel placer a su cuerpo provocando que se arqueara.

-te amo- le susure al oído mientras comenzaba a obligarla a salir.

-yo también- susurro ella saliendo completamente

Era mi imaginación o…¿era la primera vez que decia "te amo"? a veces me pregunto por que no lo dije antes. No habia tiempo para ir a lugares mas que a uno: la tierra de los sueños. Acomode a mi pelirroja encima de mi para después juntos dedicarnos un ultimo beso y un "te amo"mas antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La intensa luz del sol que se colaba por el tragaluz, al igual que el aire caluroso me hicieron despertar ese dia. Era domingo, no habia trabajo por hacer ese dia, asi que decidi que me dedicaria completamente a mi pelirroja. Entreabri mis ojos, pero algo hacia falta: era ella. No estaba, ni rastro de ella. ¿acaso era que solo queria tener sexo conmigo? No podia ser cierto. Confundido y triste agarre mi ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo de la bodega y empeze a vestirme, justo cuando me dispuse a salir abri la puerta y me encontre con una singular melena roja.

-¡buu!- dijo ella intentando asustarme, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus brazos en mi cuello y plantaba un calido beso en mis labios.

- Valla manera de decir buenos dias ¿eh?

-Bueno…si no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer…-no la deje continuar; mis labios ya la habian callado.

-Nunca dije que estuviera mal- dije esbozando una sonrisa

-Bien uchiha, solo vine a despedirme…-hizo una pausa- pero no para siempre, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mi familia- dijo con un aire molesto

-No te preocupes…pero, ¿sera que puedas venir de nuevo en la tarde?

-Claro, vere que puedo hacer- dijo ella para dar un ultimo beso y desaparecer por la arena y el sol del caluroso desierto.

Todo el dia de nuevo me la pase practicando nuevos acordes para mi guitarra, esta vez solo estariamos ella, el mar y yo. Espero con ansias la tarde hasta que llego, y por consecuente llegaba mi pelirroja con el. Nos encaminamos hacia la playa. Era un atardecer precioso, nos quedamos asi, amandonos hasta que la luna se hizo presente en el cielo azul. Despues de un tiempo de ser novios me case con ella y celebraron mucho nuestras bodas: la mia y la de konan y pein. Hasta ahora estoy casado con ella y ya tenemos una preciosa niña, al igual que konan y pein. Nunca hubiera pensado que en los matices amarillos y calientes del sol y la arena del desierto encontraria mi felicidad, solo me queda disfrutarla hasta el ultimo de mis dias.

* * *

Hey hey!! Que onda??

Haha pues ya saben aquí yo de nuevo con el fiq, como lo prometi. Tardo un poco en salir por que coño, estaba bn ocupada pero aquí lo tienen!! Es posiblemente el one-shot mas largo que he escrito, sin mencionar que me salio bn romantico owo

Arigato divana-senpai por el maravillozo lemon O¬O

Quedo genial, a mi criterio no hacia falta agregar nada.

y…si leen dejen review ¿no? Vean que me mato haciendo los fiqs para que casi ni me dejen review, como que ezta mal, no? Orenle, dejenme uno y me haran feliz =)

bueno, es todo, me voy y sayonara.


End file.
